Karou luvs Kenshin
by Kenshin-gotenks
Summary: Karou gets a makeover, will this make Kenshin luv her? violence warning, rated R 4 later chps Complete!
1. Default Chapter

Hi! This will be my first Rurouni kenshin fic so I hope it's ok!, And for all you that don't know, I have a muse named Flitwick (he's a elf!). Flitwick: Disclaimer Kenshin-gotenks does not own Rurouni Kenshin! Media blasters does though!  
  
Real intro: Kenshin and Karou are finding out what true love is about, not that fake stuff he thought he had with Tomoe! 


	2. Makeover

Ok here is the first chp, Flitwick? 

Flitwick: Yeah, yeah…Kenshin-gotenks does not own Rurouni Kenshin! And sadly for me never will, I really wanted that skateboard…

Ok so here is the deal, everyone is still at the dojo, but magically no one has challenged Kenshin for a while. Yahiko can't decide if he likes Tsubme or the cannon ball girl better, and Megumi is just fed up. 

Chp. 1 The Makeover.

          "Karou, we really need to do something about you!" Megumi said with a great look of disgust on her face. "Why? What's wrong with me?" Karou asked, she was still in her training gi and sweat was slowly dripping off her brow. "You look disgusting! No wonder Kenshin has been making cat eyes at me!" Megumi told Karou. " What! He has not! Wait what are you planning to do?" Karou said picking up her shinai. " Well I could give you a make over, how does that sound?" Megumi asked.

" A Make over! You mean paint my face!" Yelled an outraged Karou. " Yes, just a little, now shhh! You don't want Kenshin to see you like that. Do you?" Megumi asked. "No, I guess not… Fine I'll go with you, but I'm tired. Let's start tomorrow ok?" Karou asked slinging her shinai over her shoulder. Nodding Megumi headed out to Dr. Gensai's house.

~Meanwhile~ " Hey Kenshin, You see Fox lady…" Sano said leaning against a wall. " Yeah, that I did." Kenshin answered, shading his eyes. " You like her? Foxy?" Sano said looking down at Kenshin. " No Sano, that I do not. But you do." Kenshin looked back up at Sano. " What?! How did you know that?" Sano said falling over. " You can see it, in your eyes, when you talk to her, that you can." Kenshin said matter of factly.

"Uh… so what can I do? I think she likes you Kenshin, and when I try to flirt, she gets mad at me!" Sano sighed. " Well you should be a little nicer, well I'm going to say good night to miss Karou, then head to bed. Ja!" Kenshin started walking to the bedchambers. " Oh? Trying to put the moves on Missy this late at night?" Sano laughed. "Oro! I would do no such thing! This unworthy one could never, would never try that on sweet ka- I mean miss Karou!" Kenshin turned pink. " Ha, ha! Whatever you say, but you know, Missy's not going to stay a miss forever!" Sano winked and walked off.

Kenshin stared after him stunned for a while, and then he went to go check on Karou, like he said he would. He walked over to her bedchamber, only to see the door cracked open. * Should I peek in? What am I saying! Of course I shouldn't! Well maybe just a peek* He slowly put his head around the corner. No one was there. " Karou, miss Karou? Where are you?" Kenshin called softly not wanting to wake up Yahiko.

"Ah, Kenshin? Is that you? I am here in the kitchen" Karou called. Kenshin made his way to the kitchen, where he saw Karou hastily wiping her mouth. " Why are you eating so fast miss Karou? Are you in a hurry some where?" Kenshin asked, he was afraid Karou was going to leave, because lately she had been avoiding him. " No, no I was just having a quick snack, I 'm about to take a bath then sleep. That's all." Karou was embarrassed that Kenshin had walked in on her pigging out.

"I would be happy to draw your bath for you miss Karou, that I would." Kenshin said grinning at her. " Oh that isn't necessary! I can do it!" Karou was blushing * No impure thoughts! Geez! All the guy says is bath and you start to think about-* Kenshin cut off Karou's thoughts. " Nonsense, I always do it for you, and it is no inconvenience." Kenshin grinned again. * Hmmm, maybe I could stay a little to long and see…* Kenshin shuddered, and went out to draw the bath.

OMG! I can't let Kenshin go another day with seeing me like this! I've just got to go to Megumi's now! * Karou thought as she ran from the dojo. ^Knock, knock^ " Ugh… who is it?" Megumi said groggily. " Uh, it's me… Karou." Karou said wearily. "What? What happened, who's sick, or hurt? It's not Sano is it?!" Megumi yelled. " No, no ones hurt. I just couldn't let Kenshin see me like this, for another minute! Wait! Why are you so worried about Sano?" Karou asked. " Huh? Oh I just- ummm how rude of me, you need a blanket, and let me get you an extra futon!" Megumi yelled as she walked away.

 ~At the dojo~ " No! No! She's gone! She left!" Kenshin screamed. "Hey! Calm down Ken-san! What's wrong?" Sano asked. He had not gone to bed yet because he was looking for a midnight rumble. " She's gone Sanosuke! I must of scared her off!" Kenshin sighed, defeated and sank to his knees. " Whoa, Missy's gone? No she can't of run away. Tell me what happened." Sano said.

" Well I called for her when I didn't see her in her room. Then I found her in the kitchen and she told me she wanted a bath," Kenshin hesitated. " Go on…" Sano pushed. " So I told her I would draw her bath… Like I always do!" Kenshin blushed. " Hey I'm not putting you on trial here buddy! I just want to know what happened." Sano put up his arms, as if blocking Kenshin. " I know, she was hesitant, so I prompted her, she finally agreed. I went to go fill it, then she wasn't there!" Kenshin finished.

"Well, seems like she was scared off, maybe, or she could've visited Megumi, they are friends now, and I heard them talking earlier!" Sano said. " Yeah maybe your right, I'll just wait up for her, her." Kenshin sat on the porch. " Whatever…" Sano said walking off.

~Morning at Megumi's~ "Megumi! Megumi wake up, you've got to wake up!" Karou yelled. " Wha- who's in trouble? Sanosuke…" Megumi whispered. " No! With my make over! And what is up with you and Sano?" Karou asked. " Hmm Sano? Who said anything about Rooster Head?" Megumi said getting up. " Oh my- I can't believe I didn't see it! You like Sano!" Karou screeched. " Yeah, but come on let's get you some make up and new kimonos." Megumi was blushing.

The whole morning went by with Megumi and Karou going up and down the market street, holding more cosmetics than either of them could use. The afternoon went by with Megumi teaching Karou how to apply lipstick, and put the rest of her makeup on. " Ok! Finished. I did a miracle! Now let's go to the dojo!" Megumi laughed and dragged the heavily Make-upped Karou after her. " Umm I'm having second thoughts? What if he still doesn't like me?" Karou yelled trying to get away from Megumi. " No, you look fine! He'll not only like you, he'll love you!" Megumi said, pulling the reluctant Karou along.

~Earlier that day at the dojo~ " Hey! Where's ugly? I'm hungry!" Yahiko yelled from the porch. " Shhhh! Yahiko! You'll wake Kenshin!" Sano said, picking Yahiko up. " Why is he sleeping outside anyway?" Yahiko asked after biting Sano on the head. " Cuz, he was waiting for Karou!" Sano said as he hit Yahiko on the head. " Oro?" Kenshin got up and dusted himself off. " I must have fallen asleep, is Karou back yet Sano?" Kenshin asked with concern in his eyes. " No, not yet, but don't worry Dr. Gensai came by and told me Karou is with Megumi!" Sano reassured Kenshin.

~Later that day~ " Hey everyone! Come here, come see the new Karou!" Megumi yelled. Kenshin was the first to run out, followed in close by Sano, then Yahiko. " So what do you think?" Megumi asked. The only replies she got were gasps and stares…

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Soooo you like it? I hope you do! 

Kenshin: Please R&R, we would be very gratefull that we would!

Sano: Cut the crap Keshin! R&R! Cuz we said to! There, see gets the point across with out being so soft!

Karou: Sano you be more polite to the readers, our I'll tell Megumi what you were doing in the bath house…

Sano: You wouldn't! Ok, ok I 'm sorry for being rude plz review, so u can look forward to the next Chap. 

Karou: That's better! 


	3. A new lover

Yeah, second chappie, Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Now… Flit!

Flitwick: Huh? Oh sorry! Anyways, she does not own Rurouni Kenshin, or even any of the wonderful characters, well what ya gonna do? Anyways she does own me; so don't take my name…(I know you won't what kind name is flitwick?)

Anyways as for what Sano was doing in the bathhouse… well let's just say he had something out, and he was using his hands… oh yeah and he had a picture of Megumi! LOL!!! Oh, and when Sano called kenshin ken-san, he was teasing him! Couldn't you tell?  Well I won't keep u any longer! Here's chp #2!

Chap. #2

_~Last time~ ~Later that day~ " Hey everyone! Come here, come see the new Karou!" Megumi yelled. Kenshin was the first to run out, followed in close by Sano, then Yahiko. " So what do you think?" Megumi asked. The only replies she got were gasps and stares…_

          "What? Do I look horrible?" Karou sobbed. No one replied, Kenshin just stared at Megumi. Karou saw this and ran to her bedchamber. "What you guys? What is wrong with her?" Megumi yelled. "She…she looked good…" Yahiko choked out. " And you Sano, what did you think?" Megumi asked. " Yeah, she looked better, what did you do?" Sano asked scratching his head. "That's for me to know and you never to find out! Now what about you Kenshin?" Megumi asked again. " I did not like it, that I did not! Megumi we have to talk later, that we do." Kenshin said walking away. 

" What's his problem, you think he'd like ol' ugly no that you made her better." Yahiko told them. " Yeah, maybe he just doesn't like her…" Megumi said. Sano bite his tongue, not knowing whether or not to tell them Kenshin's secret. He decided not to. " Hey Fox, you want to stay for dinner?" Sano asked. " Like I wouldn't even if I were invited or not!" Megumi laughed. " Geez no wonder your patients always look scared after they get out of the clinic!" Sano said. " Arrrggghh! I'll get you for that!" Megumi yelled. 

Megumi chased Sano around the yard, so Yahiko went to go find Karou. "Hey Ugly! Ugly! Where are you? I'm hungry! Aren't you gonna cook something?!" Yahiko yelled. He heard sniffling coming from Karou's room, so he went over there. "Karou?" Yahiko questioned. "W-what aren't you going to just laugh, and tell me what a horrible mess my face is?" Karou asked. " No, I was going to ask you about dinner." Yahiko said. " Wahhhhhh! Why won't you just leave me alone, I wanted to look pretty for- for- I just wanted to look pretty!" Karou sobbed. " Karou, you look ok… Now will you make dinner?" Yahiko asked.

 "You mean it?" Karou asked. Yahiko nodded. " Ok, but I need to go to town to get more rice and tofu, can you wait that long?" Karou asked. "Yeah, ok!" Yahiko ran off to practice with his bokken. Karou slipped out of the dojo unnoticed, she didn't want to run into Kenshin. She headed down the street, not knowing that she was taking one of the longest journeys of her life.

~In the courtyard~ "Hey Kenshin! Kenshin!" Sano yelled. "Yeah Sano?" Kenshin asked. " Why are you talking to Megumi by yourself?" Sano asked trying to look uninterested. "Sano I just have some questions I need to ask her, don't worry. I respect that she is yours." Kenshin answered. "No, she's not mine, yet… Why didn't you say anything to Karou?" Sano asked. "Well I, I don't know, that is why I want to talk to Megumi, is that alright with you Sano?" Kenshin asked. Sano nodded and walked off.

"Megumi? I need to talk to you!" Kenshin called. "Yeah, what do you want?" Megumi answered. " Why did you give Karou a makeover?" Kenshin asked. "Why because it was obvious that you don't like her, and I figured it would be an easier let down if she had some other guys interested in her." Megumi stated. " What? How was it SO obvious?" Kenshin asked with scorn in his voice. " Well giving me cat eyes, and so on, I see your eyes follow me about the dojo _sir ken!_ " Megumi told him.

" You can't tell the difference between lusting after, and observing!" Kenshin yelled. " What do you mean?" Megumi asked. " I thought you were acting a little weird, so I've been watching you! Anyways can't you see who really likes you?" Kenshin yelled, he was getting quite frustrated! "Who, who likes me?" Megumi asked. " If you don't know I won't tell you, that I won't." Kenshin answered. "Well, hey since you don't like me or Megumi, I know some one who does like you!" Megumi said.

"No, I won't return her affections, so there is no reason to tell me!" Kenshin yelled. "Oh… I get it, your gay. Well just stay away from Sano!" Megumi yelled back. " I-AM-NOT!" Kenshin yelled turning away and walking off. "Geez, have you ever heard Kenshin yell so much?" Yahiko asked from a distance. "No, actually I don't think I ever heard him yell!" Sano said.

~The market place~ "Yeah a lb of rice and some tofu please." Karou told the shopkeeper. "Ok here you go miss." The shopkeeper smiled and nodded. Karou had a little trouble carrying all of her stuff, but finally she managed to balance everything and start walking home. "Heeeeyyyy Cutie!" Some guy called out. Karou just ignored it and hurried on. " Aren't you going to answer my friends call, pretty?" A tall man laughed. "Yeah, here pretty kitty, heeerrrreee!" More and more men began to surround her.

" Leave me alone!" Karou cried, trying to get through the men. "You aren't going anywhere!" The tall man said, catching Karou by the wrist. * I don't even have my shinai, because of this dress! What am I going to do?! * Karou thought to herself. The men were becoming rougher now, mostly because it was late and people had been drinking. "Owww! Stop! Please!" Karou yelled when the man refused to let go of her wrist.

"Shouldn't you all be home by now?" A voice said. "Kenshin…" Karou said before she blacked out. A few asses got kicked, and bruises were given out. The person who saved Karou picked her up and started walking to the dojo. Halfway there Karou woke up. "AHHHHHH! AOSHI!" Karou screamed so loud that Aoshi dropped her. "Yes, I saved you, and my reward is a broken eardrum?" Aoshi said rubbing his ears. "Oh, thank you! Why did you do it by the way?" Karou was blushing now. "Well I have to admit I didn't know it was you at first. Then after I had already gotten everyone away, I noticed how pretty you had gotten!" Aoshi said.

"Oh…" Karou was bright red by now. The walked in silence until they were almost to the dojo. Even in the dark you could see the bruises Karou had gotten from the men. "Hey Karou…" Aoshi said. "Yes?" Karou answered. "Would you like to go on a picnic with me tomorrow? Just you and me?" Aoshi turned away. "Yeah… That would be great!" Karou smiled. It was the first date that Karou would ever go on! "Please stop in and have dinner with us!" Karou asked.

"But… Isn't Kenshin, you know there?" Aoshi asked. "Yeah, but he forgives easily!" Karou pleaded. "But aren't you his lady?" Aoshi asked. "What! If I were his lady why would I go to a picnic with you! What do you think I am some kind of who-" Karou's yelling was cut off. "Sorry Karou! I was wondering why you were willing to go with me. Oh, we're here!" Aoshi said. Nodding Karou grabbed Aoshi's arm and led him to the kitchen.

"Wait! I don't have the rice and tofu!" Karou cried. "No, I have it here!" Aoshi said pointing to the sack he carried. "Oh thank you so much!" Karou said, and not knowing what else to do she gave him a kiss on the lips. Just then Kenshin, Megumi, and Sano walked outside. Kenshin just stood there, off guard and everything. "What is going on here?" both Sano and Megumi screamed. "Huh? Oh, Aoshi saved my life, and I invited him to dinner!" Karou smiled.

"He tried to kill you before, that he did." Kenshin said, looking at Karou with hurt filled eyes. "Yeah, but now he saved me, so doesn't he deserve another chance?" Karou asked. Both Sano and Megumi knew of Kenshin's feelings for Karou. So they tried to steer Karou away from Aoshi. "Uh, Karou dinner is all he's joining us for?" Megumi asked. "No, tomorrow we are going on a picnic, he invited me." Karou said. "Yeah so you just re-met this guy Missy, and you already kissed him?" Sano asked. 

"I was thanking him! He saved me, and saved our food for dinner." Karou yelled outraged. "Well Missy, you never thanked Kenshin like that!" Sano shot back. "I take it that I am not welcome here, I will just come to get you tomorrow ok?" Aoshi hugged Karou and left. "Miss Karou your hurt!" Kenshin said walking over to her. "Yeah, I am. Thankfully Aoshi saved me before worse happened." Karou spun on her heels, and she went to make dinner. 

~Outside~ "I really screwed up, I'm never going to be able to get her now!" Kenshin was leaning against the wall. "Kenshin that you?" Sano asked. "yeah, It's me…" Kenshin sighed. "Hey what's wrong?" Sano asked. "Yeah, what's wrong?" Megumi came up next to them. "Oh, it's just, well Aoshi is getting me riled!" Kenshin sighed again. "Oh Kenshin I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" Megumi cried.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey please R&R, and thank you sooooo much for all the other reviews I got!

Kenshin: We are grateful, that we are!

Sano: Did you really have to tell them what I was doing in the bathhouse?

Karou: Well at least Megumi doesn't know!

Megumi: Know what?

Kenshin; uh-oh! LOL!!!        


	4. She's gone!

Hi all! Here is the 3rd Chappie! I hope you like it! And now… Flitwick, coming to you live from… Fairyland?

Flitwick: No, not fairyland, your couch! Oh…Disclaimer: We do not own Rurouni Kenshin…

Oh and I will be out of town for like three weeks, so sorry if I don't update!

SPECIAL THANKS TO: Chiruken! Oh and a NONE SPECIAL THANKS TO: Polka Dot If there is no difference between funny and stupid, then you are very, very funny!

Chp #3 

_~Last Time~ _~Outside~ "I really screwed up, I'm never going to be able to get her now!" Kenshin was leaning against the wall. "Kenshin that you?" Sano asked. "Yeah, It's me…" Kenshin sighed. "Hey what's wrong?" Sano asked. "Yeah, what's wrong?" Megumi came up next to them. "Oh, it's just, well Aoshi is getting me riled!" Kenshin sighed again. "Oh Kenshin I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" Megumi cried.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

          ~Early that morning~ "Ahhh-mmmph!" Karou woke up to a hand covering her mouth. "Shhhhh! It's only me, Aoshi." Aoshi said peering at her face. " What are you doing here?!' Karou shrieked, pulling the covers over her exposed form. "Shhhhh! I came so we could go without waking the others! Because they might try to stop us!" Aoshi said kneeling down. "Ok, ok! Just wait for me by the bath house, so I can get dressed." Karou said shoving Aoshi out the door. "Ok." Aoshi said as he walked out the door.

* Geez I didn't think he would come this early! Not even Kenshin wakes up this early! Oh Kenshin ^sob^ No don't think of him! * Karou thought to herself. She put on her purple Kimono, and proceeded to 'paint' her face. Karou tiptoed out to the bathhouse and greeted Aoshi. "Hi! I'm here!" Karou said, tugging at Aoshi's arm. "Oh, good! Here put this on. I want it to be a surprise!"

          "You want what to be a surprise?" Karou asked putting the blindfold on (gullible ain't she ;p). "The place we're going! You know on our picnic." Aoshi said tying the back for her. "Oh, ok. Did you bring food?" Karou asked. "Yeah I left it at the spot where we are going! Come on, I'll lead you!" Aoshi took Karou's hand and led her into the forest.

~At the dojo~ "Hey morning everyone! How do you like your breakfast? Hey where's Karou?!" Kenshin good mood quickly turned sour. 'Uh, is she maybe taking a bath?" Yahiko asked. "Hey isn't this the day she was supposed to go with Aoshi?" Megumi asked (she had stayed the night). "Oh yeah, that she was… I don't like Aoshi…" Kenshin said while eating his rice ball. " Well are you jealous?" Yahiko asked laughing.

Everyone joined in until. "Yes…" Kenshin answered, not looking at any one. "Oh…" Yahiko said and continued eating. "Hey Kenshin, when your done can I talk to you?" Sano asked rising from the table. "Yeah, ok Sano." Kenshin answered. Kenshin finished clearing the table and then he went out to talk to Sano. "Hey! Sano, you wanted to talk to me?" Kenshin asked. "Yeah I did." Sano answered. "Well what about? I have to wash the dishes, that I do." Kenshin said gesturing towards the dojo.

          "Well I wanted to ask you, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT KAROU?!" Sano yelled. "Oro?!" Kenshin said with a dazed look on his face. "Well it's obvious that she went with Aoshi today, and why haven't you done anything about it?" Sano asked. "It's also obvious that miss Karou doesn't share my affections, and she is a grown woman, that she is." Kenshin replied, with his gaze turned down. "Only because you never showed that you liked her!" Sano yelled, shaking Kenshin's shoulders.

          "Well what can I do now? She is all ready on that picnic with Aoshi! Alone!" Kenshin's features turned shocked. "What if he violates her? She does not have her shinai, I have to go after her!" Kenshin yelled, turning to run. "Wait!" Sano caught Kenshin's arm. "If you go now, she'll just be mad at you! You have to wait until she comes back!" Sano said, letting go.

"Yeah, she won't appreciate you, if you go now…" a voice said from behind the wall. "Megumi!" both men shrieked. "Uh, Kenshin, I'm sorry she found out! I swear I didn't know she was behind that wall!" Sano threw up his hands. "It's ok Sano, she knew all ready." Kenshin said. "Well Kenshin we better get you tidied up, so Karou will really like you!" Megumi said grabbing Kenshin by the wrist. "No, no, no! Miss Megumi, none of your makeover tricks on me!" Kenshin cried, pulling away from Megumi.

          "Awww, Kenshin, come on! It made Karou look great!" Megumi whined. "No, it made Karou get jumped, and save by Aoshi! Now I have to figure out how to win her back!" Kenshin said, turning away from Sano and Megumi. "Kenshin… I'm sorry…" Megumi said. "I know, I just am stressed, having her gone and with _him._" Kenshin said. Megumi jumped back startled, when Kenshin said him, his eyes went gold for a second.

          "Oh! NO! You guys come here!" Yahiko cried from the laundry line. "What is it Yahiko-chan?" Megumi asked walking over. "It's a note, from Aoshi…" Yahiko said holding a piece of paper up. "Well what's it sa-" Sano was cut off when he was shoved aside by Kenshin. "Give me that Yahiko!" Kenshin cried, his eyes were defiantly gold now. Kenshin read the letter a couple times before dropping it, and running into the woods. "Wait! Kenshin where are you going?" Megumi called after the disappearing figure.

          Sano walked over and picked the letter off the ground. "Hmmm it says: If you ever want to see your precious Miss Kamiya again, you had better come to the middle of the forest, near the Hibachis river. Don not bring the reverse blade sword, or you will see more of this…" Sano read, the letter had ended with some drops of blood on the paper. "We have to go help! This is all my fault!" Megumi cried.

          "No, it's not, let's go." Sano said pulling Megumi close for a hug. Yahiko didn't make fun of them, because he was close to tears as well. "Hey San-o ^sob^ Sa-sa Sanosuke, c-can I-I go to?" Yahiko asked, gulping a couple times. Sano nodded, as they headed in to the woods. Nobody said anything, while they followed Kenshin's broken path. "He really loves her…" Megumi said looking down. Sano looked at her funny, but continued walking.

~At that evil cabin~ "Let me go… please?" Karou said looking up at Aoshi. "No… You know it did surprise me that you had gotten so lovely, I guess I will just have to wait and ravage you until after I kill the battousai." Aoshi chuckled. "I would do it now, but I doubt he'd still want you if you were… used." He smiled and left the room. "Please! Someone help!" Karou cried out, she actually wasn't in that bad of condition. The blood had been taken from here mouth, where she had been punched.

          "Quite girl! Aoshi says I am to do as I like with you!" Enshi smiled evilly. "No!" Karou squirmed, trying to get away from him. "Hah! Not in that way… yet. But for now beating you will have to do!" Enshi rose and started kicking her in the abdomen. He then pulled her up to give her a rough kiss. Enraged Karou bit him hard on the lip, she drew blood. "You bitch!" Enshi swore, throwing her down on the ground.

          _Crack! _"Ahhh!" Karou screamed he arm had twisted and broken upon landing. "He, he that hurt? How about this?" Enshi raised his foot and kicked her in the shin. _Crack!_ "Owww!" Karou screamed and fainted as her shin was snapped in half. "What have you done? You stupid fool! If I do not get a good fight out of the battousai, because you have hurt his women, you will pay dearly!" Aoshi strode in the room. * Oh please Kenshin, someone! Help me! * Karou silently pleaded, while pretending to remain unconscious. Unfortunately her stomach choose that moment to growl.

          Kenshin quickly hurried through the forest, he had left his reverse blade at the dojo, as requested in the letter. If she was harmed there would be hell to pay! * Kuso! Why hadn't I told her how much I love her? Maybe if she had known… * Kenshin thought, holding back his tears as he searched for his love…

          "We've got to find a way to stop this from happening!" Sano said stopping, he knew they would need help. It was not likely Aoshi would be alone. "You need help do you?" a female voice said from a tree. "Shura?" Sano asked peering into the tree. "Who is she?" Megumi asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice. "Yes it's me." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hmmmm, what's going to happen? I would like it soooooo much if you would be kind and review! I am sorry for what I'm going to tell you next, I will be out of town for three weeks, all of which will be computer free! (how am I going to live?!) So I won't be able to update… But I look forward to a bunch of reviews left in my mailbox! And the more reviews I have the faster I post! Thankie for reading my story so far! Arigato! Ja ne! 

~Kenshin-Gotenks~

Ps; Oh yeah, can you tell me if my name makes me seem like I'm a girl or a guy?


	5. Shura and someone else?

Hi! I'm back! And I'm ready to write! And for all you who guessed my gender, I am indeed a girl! (Could a gut write this mushy? (No offense to guys!)). Yeah and some1 guessed perfectly, my name is like this cuz I love Kenshin, Goten and Trunks, but I'm thinking of making the last part Truten… Ah Flit?

 Flitwick: Ah yes, Disclaimer: how does this go again??? Oh yeah no body writing this story owns Rurouni Kenshin, but they wish they did!

Enough Flit can't you see they want to read the Story???!!!

CHP 4 Shura? And someone else? 

          _"We've got to find a way to stop this from happening!" Sano said stopping, he knew they would need help. It was not likely Aoshi would be alone. "You need help do you?" a female voice said from a tree. "Shura?" Sano asked peering into the tree. "Who is she?" Megumi asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice. "Yes it's me."_

          "What are you doing here?" Sano asked. "I was by the neighborhood, and decided to take Karou up on that offer of staying for a while. I got to the dojo, and none of you were there, but I found the note." Shura stated. "So you're going to help us find Karou?" Yahiko asked hopefully. "I guess…" Shura said.

          "Then there is no time to waste _miss _Shura, let's go!" Megumi cried, running once again down the broken path. "Yeah let's!" Yahiko yelled following Megumi, soon Sano and Shura followed. 

~Kenshin~

Miss Karou! Please hold on! If anything ever happened to you I- * Kenshin was cut off by a figure standing in his path. "Please step out of the way! I need to pass!" Kenshin yelled. "No…" The figure said. "I will have to take you out of my way then!" Kenshin cried, his eyes slowly changing color.

          "No! Wait you don't understand!" The figure cried. "Misao? Is that you?" Kenshin asked. "Yesss…" She said weakly. "What happened you are hurt." Kenshin asked concerned. "Aoshi…" Misao managed to spit out. "HIM!" Kenshin yelled. "No! He was hypnotized, or something, he has no idea what he's doing! I've been trying to find out who did it to him…" Misao stopped.

          "Why should I believe you? He is just trying to hurt MY Karou!" Kenshin yelled, eyes yellow. " Kenshin, he has not wanted to fight you for a while now! He just wanted a little peace, but someone found him… and did that to him, but I know what can break it!" Misao said, getting up. "Ok, then you will travel with me." Kenshin said walking toward the Hibachis River.

~Sano, Fox, Shura and Yahiko~

          "Why would any one do this? I thought everything was settled!" Yahiko cried. "Yeah, the make over was the liveliest thing we had all month!" Sano said. "Oh! …" Megumi stopped. "What Fox?" Sano asked. "It was me… I did it, I really did!" Megumi gasped. "You did what?" Now Shura was curious. "A man came up to me, he said 'I've seen your friend, she's not to pretty, and that man doesn't seem to like her, why don't you be kind and help her?" Megumi finished.

          "So?" Shura said. "Don't you get it I bet it was all a set up, someone knew Kenshin wouldn't like Karou with makeup on! And I aided them!" Megumi cried. "Hey! Hey! Fox, calm down, that sounds a little far-fetched. Let's just go help, the blame game will not help." Sano said. "Your right! Saving Karou is all that matters!" Megumi cried. *Oh, that does not matter to me at all… * thought someone darkly.

~Karou~ 

          "Sit up! You little whore! Lord Aoshi says to eat this!" Enshi shoved a plate of food in Karou's face. "no… it's poisoned…" Karou said weakly. "Ha! What makes you think we would kill you before we could 'play' with you?! Eat NOW!" Enshi kicked her in the abdomen once more.

          "Enough! If she is to banged up, I'm sure Kenshin will not want her anymore, such a pity… A beautiful angel like your self should be with the best." Aoshi smirked. "Please… please Aoshi let me go…" Karou said weakly. "No my pet, here you shall stay, I think till the end of your days!" Aoshi laughed as he left the room.

          Karou ate little food, her bruised stomach really couldn't hold much in. Enshi sat staring at her, but he didn't really seemed focused. As a matter of fact he never had seemed focused, since Karou had been taken there. Enshi eyes slowly began to droop, and finally soft snores could be heard from him. Karou began to inch towards the door.

~They meet up~

          "Hey you guys look! It's Kenshin!" Yahiko cried running had. Kenshin had lagged because of the shape Misao was in, he had decided to carry her, Sano mistook her for Karou. "Wow Kenshin that was fast! You didn't leave any of the action for me?" Sano asked good-naturally. "No you misunderstand, this is Misao, and she is going to help me." Kenshin said. "Kenshin!" Shura ran up to hug Kenshin. "Oro?!" Kenshin cried, setting down Misao.

          "Miss Shura please let go of me, and why are you here?" Kenshin said. "Why are you not happy to see me?" Shura pouted. "No, it's just that now is not a good time for a visit, that it's not." Kenshin said. "Yeah, I can see that, but I am willing to help, then after words, I'll stay with you at the dojo for a bit." Shura said. "Ok, we need to hurry! I fear for miss Karou's life!" Kenshin said gathering Misao up again.

~Karou~ 

          "I hear them coming! Enshi get your lazy ass up! The girl is almost out the door!" Aoshi yelled. Enshi quickly got up and roughly grabbed Karou. In the 2 hours he had been asleep she had only managed to scoot 2 feet, due to her broken limbs. * No… so close! * Karou thought as she passed out from exhaustion. 

          "Battousai! I see you've decided to come to your grave!" Aoshi laughed. "No graves will be set here… And you boast of your skill, you can't even beat me fairly!" Kenshin said. "Ah, you mean your sword, I simply did not want you to fight with a reverse blade!" Aoshi said. "And why might that be?" Kenshin asked. "Because, even if you managed to beat me, you would not kill me." Aoshi said.

          "I see… Fine but I will still not kill you." Kenshin said. "See, that's where you are wrong! Even if you manage to beat me, and you do not kill me, I will have your dear sweet Karou's life!"  Aoshi laughed turning towards the cabin. Kenshin followed his gaze and gasped. Enshi was holding up Karou, and a knife was pressed into her throat, drawing blood. "So see, you not so clever Battousai, you will have to unleash your true self, or the woman will die anyway!" Aoshi smirked.

          "You… Fine I will fight you, to-the-death!" Kenshin cried, eyes turning slightly yellow. "Noooo!!! Kenshin I won't let you!" Karou cried out from Enshi's arms. "Kenshin you don't have to remember?!" Shura yelled, running from her hiding spot. Aoshi was about to yell to Enshi, when Misao jumped on his back and poured a liquid down his throat. "Acck! Uggh, what is th-" Aoshi weakly collapsed on the ground.

     Enshi, seeing that Aoshi was down, dropped Karou and ran. "Karou! Are you ok?" Sano asked running out of the bush. Kenshin to was trying to walk over to Karou, but Shura held him back. "Shura I need to see her!" Kenshin cried. "But Kenshin, she's fine, and I've missed you so!" Shura cried hugging Kenshin. Karou looked over and saw what seemed to be Kenshin hugging Shura. "Ken-shin…" Karou called weakly before she blacked out.


	6. She's ruining everything!

Hello, sorry it took me so long to write this, but hey, at least it is here! 

Flitwick; Nope don't own Rurouni Kenshin, you should try the next fic… 

Well read on readers! (Yeah that was lame!)   

Chp 5 She ruins everything! 

          "Missy! Missy! Wake up!" Sano said shaking Karou. Wha? What? Oh, it's you Sanosuke…" Karou said sadly. " You make it sound like a bad thing." Sano said. "Well no, it's just that… How long have I been asleep?" Karou asked. "Well at least three days, because Megumi said we had to wake you up today, so you can eat." Sano smiled. "B-but why didn't Kenshin wake me?" asked Karou.

 "Oh, he's been busy with Shura…" Sano realized his folly as Karou's eyes began to water. "No Karou! Kenshin doesn't like **her**… No! You aren't allowed up. Your arm and your leg are still healing." Sano shouted while sitting Karou up, so there was no pressure on her injuries.

~In the Kitchen~

          "Hey Sano, what are you doing?" Kenshin asked, with a 'puppy dog like' Shura following him. "I'm getting Missy her breakfast, she must be hungry." Sano replied. Kenshin dropped his 'happy' smile. "T-then she is awake?" Kenshin asked eyes wide. * Hmmm, he wants to see her… but Shura * Sano thought.

          "Oh geez wait! I forgot. I have to get the medicine for Karou and Aoshi! Here Shura come with me. Sorry Kenshin you'll have to give Jou-chan her breakfast!" Sano said looking a t Kenshin then winking. Kenshin laughed, then gulped nervously. He hadn't seen Karou since he rescued her.   

It's all my fault, some one knew I loved Karou, and they hurt her… because of me * Kenshin picked up the tray, and walked to Karou's room. "Sano I-" Karou stopped when she saw it was Kenshin. "Ken-shin?" Karou said trying to get up. "No miss Karou don't. Here lay down." Kenshin propped up the pillows for Karou to lie on.

          "Ken-shin-" Karou started. "Shhh… miss Karou eat, and let me look over your injuries." Kenshin said as he took her injured arm. Next he moved her kimono up a little ways, to see her injured shin. Karou was blushing furiously, Kenshin's fingers felt as if they were making teasing caresses. Kenshin looked at Karou.

          "Oh, sorry miss Karou." Kenshin smiled. "It's ok, Kenshin." Karou said looking deep into his eyes. "Miss Karou, I have something I need to tell you…" Kenshin said. "What?" Karou asked, eagerly leaning forward. "I…-" Just then Shura burst in. "Kenshin come on! We promised Ayame and Suzume that we'd play with them!" Shura cries, grabbing Kenshin up.

Karou looked at Shura questionly; suddenly Shura turned around and mouthed 'He's mine!' Karou gasped, wide eyed.

~Aoshi and Misao~

          "Aoshi, oh Aoshi, won't you wake up?" Misao cried over Aoshi's sleeping form. Misao remembered the night Aoshi was brainwashed; it had started out so wonderful. ~Flashback~

          "Misao what should we do now?" Aoshi asked. "Oh, anything! We could see the world, or we could stay here and maintain justice.' Misao said happily. "Maintain justice huh? After I have been so cruel, and caused the Kamiya dojo great pain. Because of Kenshin…" Aoshi looked thoughtful. You don't still plan to go after him do you?" Misao asked, worry written all over her face. 

            _"No, no don't worry… I will stay with you!" Aoshi smiled, something that was rare for him. "Really?" Misao asked hopefully. "Yes, really Misao, I have something that I need to tell you… But I will wait until tonight, dress up ok?" Aoshi asked. _

_"Ok, I will!" Misao's heart leapt. But unfortunately that night never happened. Men came and brainwashed Aoshi, and his first mission was to severely injure Misao. _~End~

          "M-Misao?" Aoshi asked, struggling to get up. "Oh, Aoshi you've wakened!" Misao cried happily. "Yes… And I remember it all… Trapped inside my own body. I never meant to hurt you." Aoshi said taking hold of Misao hand. "Aoshi I know! I knew it wasn't you doing it!" Misao was now blushing, while she held Aoshi's hand tight. "You are beautiful…" Aoshi said cupping Misao's face.

          "I am?" Misao was lost in Aoshi's dark depths. "Yes, and what I meant to tell you that night was-" Aoshi hesitated. "Yes?" Misao was quivering. "That I love you, I always have, and I always will." Aoshi said pressing his lips gently against Misao's. And so they shared their first kiss…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yeah a bit fluffy towards the end, but what can I say I am a girl… But did u like it? Anyways there will be lemons coming up, so don't worry! There could be K/K or S/M or even A/M… If u want them, just ask for 'em in reviews. "I live for my reviewers!" lol! Well ja! 


	7. Shura's Wrath

Hey! Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but my sister and I got hooked on The Sims… So here is Chp 7! Da dum!

Flitwick: Disclaimer: We do not own Rurouni Kenshin, and if we did, would we really be writing for fan Fiction?

Chp 7 Shura's Wrath

          ~_Knock Knock~ _"Can I come in? Megumi asked, opening the door. "Oh, ahem." Megumi cleared her throat, rousing Misao and Aoshi from their kiss. "Oh, hi Megumi…" Misao said blushing. "Aoshi has to take his meds, are you going to give them to him?" Megumi smirked, seeing Misao blush even more and nod, then she walked from the room.

* Sano… What am I going to do? * Megumi thought as she remembered Sano hugging her. * Well, oh well, I have to give Karou her meds first. * She thought as she walked to the Kamiya dojo. But lo and behold, she ran into Sanosuke on the way. "Sano?" Megumi questioned. "Hai, it's me, where are you off to Fox?" Sano asked. "…" Megumi just stared at him, lost to lust. "Well since you seem to have nothing to do, you want to have lunch with me?" Sano asked.

          "Hai…" Megumi nodded dumbly as she followed Sano, Karou forgotten. ~At the dojo~ "So, will you be able to get her, without anyone noticing?" Shura whispered to a lone figure. "Hai, as long as you have the battousai out of the way." The figure said. "Alright Katsgi, I'm counting on you." Shura said as she walked back into the dojo.

          "Kenshin, do you want to go on a picnic with me?" Shura asked, making puppy-dog eyes. "I need to check on Karou, that I do. And I also need to give her lunch." Kenshin said, going to the dojo. "What do you think I just did? Karou is my friend, I would never let her be neglected." Shura lied, having not checked on Karou and not given her lunch. Yahiko came around the corner, searching for Kenshin.

          "Kenshin, can I go with Tae and Tsubame? They are going on vacation, and they invited me!" Yahiko explained, excitedly. "Well sure Yahiko, how long will you be gone?" Kenshin asked. "Only 5 days! Ok I'm going to pack and leave, tell Karou I said bye!" Yahiko yelled as he ran off." "I'll go tell her right now!" Kenshin said, trying to get away from Shura. "No, you can do that later, now the picnic basket, and a blanket are by the bathhouse, let's go!" Shura said.

          "All remiss Shura, if you insist, but we have to be back soon, so I can check on miss Karou." Kenshin explained. "Yeah, yeah, I know, but if you want to get back sooner, we should leave now." Shura said grinning. * You will marry me Kenshin, and finally I will be able to wear the kimono my father gave me * Shura thought as they walked together.

~At the dojo~

          "Where is everyone? I haven't eaten since breakfast. Oh, I hope everyone is ok!" Karou thought a s she lay on her futon. "Eeek I smell, when will I be able to go to the bathhouse?" Karou thought frowning. The door began to slowly slide open, and a figure came in to view,, but his face was covered. "W-who are you?" Karou gasped. "I am Katsgi, and you'd better be quiet or I will have to make you do so. As I have heard to many concussions is not very good for you." Katsgi said.

 "W-why, what do you want?" Karou asked. "I only want what those who pay me tell me to do, and that is take you, and leave you somewhere!" Katsgi laughed. "No! DON'T!" screamed Karou. Katsgi swung his fist at Karou's head, "I warned you Karou dear." He laughed, as he swung Karou over his shoulder. He made his way through the wilderness, ironically right past Kenshin and Shura.

~Megumi and Sano~

          "Oh, Sano, I didn't know that the Sekihoutai, did so much good! I'm glad you invited me for lunch…SHIT!" Megumi exclaimed. "What fox? Did I do something wrong?" Sano asked. "No, it's just that I forgot to give Karou her lunch time meds!" Megumi explained. "Oh, but when I asked you if you were doing anything you said nothing." Said Sano. "I know, it's just that I would rather be with you…" Megumi said blushing. "Really Fox, you mean it?" Sano asked.

          "Just as much as I, love to help people, that is how much I love you!" Megumi said hugging Sano. "I love you to, Megumi." Megumi looked up startled, Sano had actually called her by name! "Oh Sano! Come on! Let's go give Karou her meds, then we can do something… together." Megumi said happily. They both began walking to the dojo.

          "Hey! Jou-chan, we're here with you meds, so hurry up and take them so we can…go somewhere." Sano said puzzled, he had stuck his head in Karou's room, only to find it empty. "Maybe they are in Kenshin's room, confessing their love to one an' other." Megumi giggled, refusing to think anything bad happened. "Ok, let's look there." Sano said, leading the way.  

          "Ken-san! Sorry to bother you! We need to give…" Megumi stopped as she found yet another empty room. Well not so empty, Sano crossed the room and found a note on Kenshin's small table. "What does it say Sanosuke?" Megumi asked worriedly. "It says: Kenshin I have taken Karou, if you want her alive you had better not search for her, I have ways of finding out! Signed Katsgi." Sano said. "No! Poor Karou, and all we could think about was eating!" Megumi sobbed.

          "It's ok Fox, she'll be ok, we will find her!" Sano said. "We will find who Sano? And why are you to in my bedroom?" Kenshin asked, coming in. "Her Kenshin, read this…" Megumi sobbed, handing Kenshin the note. Kenshin took a while to read it, before turning mildly Battousai. "We are going to look for her now!" Kenshin screamed. "No, we can't! The note said not to!" Shura pleaded.

          "Miss Shura, I know you are worried for Miss Karou's safety, but I must go find her!" Kenshin said, starting out the door. "Wait for us!" Sano called, dragging Megumi by the hand. "No, no you mustn't!" Shura yelled. ~ A few days later~ "We still haven't had any luck, where could she be?" Megumi asked. "I don't know, and look at poor Kenshin, he is a wreck!" Sano said. 

          "We shouldn't have gone! We shouldn't have!" Shura said pacing back and forth. "Miss Shura I had to, that I did, Karou is my life and without her, I am nothing." Kenshin said sadly. They had all just came back from a search. On the way to the Kitchen, Kenshin saw a slip of paper on the table. "No!!!!!" Kenshin screamed after reading it. "What! What!" Sano yelled as he grabbed the note from Kenshin. "What does it say?" Megumi paled. 

          "It says: I told you not to search for her, and now the inevitable has happened, she is dead, As a reminder you can have her pretty, blood stained hair tie, it is in your room Kenshin, Now all other sword technique dojos, will have a chance to teach and train students. Signed Katsgi" Sano wiped tears from his face. "Missy… she was like a sister to me…" Sano said sadly. "She was My best friend!" Misao and Aoshi stepped in, from where they had been standing. 

          "She was a friendly little gal…" Aoshi said, holding Misao against him. "She was my best friend to!" Megumi said clutching Sano. "She WAS my sister, the only one I had!" Yahiko cried, having come back from his vacation. "I… Loved… Her…" Kenshin whispered, he had already gotten the hair tie and was now clutching it to his heart.

~A few days before, in the mountains~

          "So, you think your friends miss you huh?" Katsgi said giving Karou her breakfast. "Yes, they do!" Karou said defiantly. "Well, I'm sure they do, I mean not even feeding you the day that you got captured." Katsgi laughed. "I'm sure there is a good reason for that! They are my friends, of course they care!" Karou yelled, then quieted. "Why do you do this kind of work?" Karou questioned. "Truth be told I have a little daughter, and a little son, their mother died trying to save them as a cocky soldier wanted to get his kicks. I don't have any other way to get money for them." Said Katsgi

          "Well, are you sure? There has to be something… I know you can stay at the dojo with me and my family!" Karou said. "Don't be silly! The battousai will most likely kill me, then look at me, besides I am perfectly happy with the line of work I am in!" Katsgi said. "Fine, when will I be able to go?" Karou asked. " I don't know, my boss has to tell me. For now let's make the most of our time, what's your favorite color?" Katsgi asked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, do you hate me? Please don't I promise things will turn around! This is all Shura's doing! She made me! Plz review, it helps get the new chp up faster!

Oh yeah, I have been reading Fanfiction for a while now and I do not know what OOC and rn mean, so in reviews could you tell me? Anyways love always Kenshin-gotenks, (A girl indeed!)


	8. Where o where

Hey all! I am back with yet another chapter! There is a lemon, but it is S/M sorry, just remember when it's a K/K then the fic is over… but it Will come! Anyways R&R this new one!

Flitwick: As I consoled my owner on the three-hour walk, I told her, you do not own Ruruoni Kenshin. Unfortunately she kept talking to herself…

Chp 7 Where o` where?

(I know I forgot these a couple times…) ~Last time~ _"She was a friendly little gal…" Aoshi said, holding Misao against him. "She was my best friend to!" Megumi said clutching Sano. "She WAS my sister, the only one I had!" Yahiko cried, having come back from his vacation. "I… Loved… Her…" Kenshin whispered, he had already gotten the hair tie and was now clutching it to his heart._

~1 week after Karou was proclaimed dead~

          "I still can't believe she's gone… I wonder if Kenshin will be ok?" Sano asked, holding Megumi. "He will get over it, we all will." Megumi sighed. Her and Sano had now been in a relationship for about 2 weeks now, it was shaky but what can you expect, when your best friend is kidnapped on your first day of going out. "Sano, I miss her!" Megumi sobbed. "Yeah I know fox, I do to." Sano sighed.

          "S-sano?" Sniffled Yahiko. "Yeah?" Sano asked. "When is she coming back?" Yahiko said, while tears streamed down his face. "She's not Yahiko, All right! Face it! Accept it! She's NOT coming back!" Sano yelled, tears streaming down his face as well. "You don't know that! I'm leaving I will find her! Even if it takes me 20 years!" Yahiko yelled as he ran out of the dojo.

          "Sano, why did you yell at him? He's heart broken, he's lost the only other family he had." Megumi said softly. "But he has to understand, it'll just make him fell worse if he believes she is alive. "Oh, Sano I'm so glad I have you!" Megumi cried hugging him. "I'm glad I have you as well fox…" Sano kissed her gently. Instead Megumi pushed against him forcefully. "Fox?" Sano said. "I want you, Sano I want you to make me forget the pain… For a little while." Megumi looked up at him. 

Sano nodded and picked her up. "Where are we going?" Megumi asked. "To my room of course, whether we're doing this just to forget or not, it has to be right!" Sano replied. "O-ok!" Megumi said, hugging against Sano. Sano laid Megumi down on his Futon. He slowly opened her dress(I don't think she wears a kimono) then he took off what was underneath. "Geez Fox…" Sano muttered. "What?" she questioned. "Your gorgeous… better than that, your amazing!" Sano breathed.

          "Here let me get that." Megumi reached up and slid sano jacket off his shoulders, tracing his arms as she went down. Next she untied the strings that held his pants up. "Huh?" She gasped. "I didn't know you had nothing under here!" "You surprised?" Sano asked. Only in a good way." Megumi said. She grabbed his 'member and experimentally licked the tip. "Un…" Sano shuddered. Seeing that he liked it Megumi took the whole thing in her mouth.

Feeling frustrated Sano pushed her mouth off and laid her down. "You didn't like it?" Megumi asked, with out answering sano kissed her. As a reassurance, then he went down a little further to her nipple. He nipped at it gently, pleased to see the way Megumi arched up to him. * you and I are meant to be * Sano thought as he moved to the other nipple. "Sanosuke, stop! Finish it!" Megumi screamed as pleasure went through her.

          "Ok, Megumi are you ready?" Sano asked. "Yes, Sano this isn't my first time you know…" Megumi said turning away. Sano didn't notice because he was turned away as well. * She has already been with someone? * Sano thought as he lowered himself more on to Megumi. He parted her legs and began to enter. "Faster! Faster Sanosuke!" Megumi screamed. * Does she not know this is my first time? * Sano pushed in and out, quickening his pace. "Sano…Oh Sano!" Megumi gasped. "Megumi…" Sano buried his head in her hair. 

"Ahhh! Yess! Unnn! Ahhh!" Megumi screamed over and over. Finally not being able to hold it in Sano released. "MEGUMI!!!!" Sano screamed. ~Outside the room~ Kenshin had run to the room, hearing Megumi's screams. He had opened the door only to see the two lovers. * Karou… I miss you * Kenshin thought as he walked away.

~The next day~ 

          "Sano, have you seen Yahiko?" Kenshin asked as he stepped out of the dojo. "Yeah, yesterday, he said he was going to find Missy…" Sano replied. "So he's gone?" Kenshin asked. "Yeah… You seen Megumi?" Sano asked. Kenshin shook his head and walked away. * So you have left me to, Yahiko… I know you won't come back until you find her, so I will never see you again * Kenshin thought.

          "Megumi where are you?" Sano called. "Over here, why?" "Because I need to talk to you." Sano said. "What about?" She asked coming over. "About last night…" "What, sano what about it?" Megumi asked. "It was my first time…" Sano said. "So…" Megumi pushed. "So it wasn't yours, I just want to know who it was…" Sano said blushing. "Oh, Sano… If you think I loved that person, you don't have to worry. It was…it was Kanryu…" Megumi said.

 "I thought you hated him!" Sano gasped. "I did, and I still do… He raped me Sano!" Megumi yelled, falling to the ground, weeping. "Awww, Fox, I'm sorry." Sano kneeled on the ground and hugged Megumi. ~In the dojo~ "Kenshin, where are you? Come outside!" Shura called. "No miss Shura, I am fine that I am…" Kenshin said. Shura tip toed to Kenshin's room where she had heard his voice come from.

She walked into his room and kneeled by his weeping form. "Shhh, Kenshin, it's alright, she is only gone in body, not in spirit." Shura whispered while stroking his back. "N-no m-miss Shura, I killed two women I loved…" Kenshin still cried. "It's ok, you have me!" Shura said pulling him up and planting a kiss on his lips. "Mmmph! No! Miss Shura!" Kenshin said pulling away.

          "Why? I am so sad, and I need comforting…" Shura pretended to cry. "Oh miss Shura, I can comfort you, but that is all." Kenshin pulled her into his embrace. * You will be mine Kenshin… Especially now, since Karou is dead! * Shura smirked, while she pretended to sniffle and buried her head in Kenshin's shirt.

~Earlier in the week~

          "So you like blue, your mother and father are dead, and you love a man named Kenshin?" Katsgi asked. "Yeah… some one's at the door." Karou told him. "Oh, I'll go get it, you stay here." Katsgi got up and went to the door, Karou slowly inched her way to the door, to see who it was. "Ok, I guess I'll have to do it then, bye. Tell-" Karou inched back, her leg and arm were still mending.

          "Who was at the door?" Karou asked. "It was a… a messenger, Karou I have bad news…" Katsgi said. "What? What is it? Did something happen to Kenshin!" Karou cried. "Oh, you poor thing always thinking of others… No Kenshin is fine, it is you that are not." Karou gasped, her eyes wide, she stumbled backwards. * He's going to kill me * she thought.

          "Don't look so frightened, I can't! I can't kill you, you are to kind, but I can't leave you here, I'm sorry!" Katsgi grabbed a stick and hit the Karou in the head. She dropped to the floor. Next Katsgi took out a knife and sliced Karou on the arm. He then took off her hair tie and soaked up the blood with it. "No Karou I will not kill you, but I am giving you to the wilderness, you will not survive I'm sure." Katsgi said sadly.

~Back in regular time at the dojo~

A figure stumbled on to the Kamiya dojo grounds; Sano looked up and saw it. "Who are you?" Sano asked. "I'm Katsgi…" he said falling. "Kenshin! Come here! Katsgi is here!" Megumi yelled. ~In the dojo~ Kenshin looked up, he heard Megumi's call. He roughly pushed Shura aside, and ran out of the dojo. * Katsgi, that basterd! * Shura thought evilly.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey, yeah more cliffy, but if I didn't make those you wouldn't be so eager to read the next one… Man I really wish that Shura would die… but * sighs * any ways plz r&r! see I got this chappie up faster since I got so many reviews! I hope you still like it! Oh, and plz tell me if I did ok on this lemon. It wasn't graphic cuz I'm saving that for K/K!


	9. Put two and two together

Hi, I am so sorry that I haven't written this chappie! I was working, and school…blah, blah, blah! Well I was also waiting to get a decent amount of reviews so tankie for all of dem' lil' buggers!

Flit: Disclaimer: This crazy hentai does not own ruruoni…

CHP 8 Put two and two together…

          "You! I am going to kill you!" Kenshin cried as he ran out at Katsgi, with his sword drawn. "No! Wait please! I must inform you…" Katsgi said, while fainting in a heap. "Geez! The damn fool faints before he can give us the information! That bastard!" Sano muttered while picking him up. "Well we might as well bring him in, to wait till he wakes." Megumi reasoned. Sano nodded and dragged him in.

          "Who was it?" Shura yelled running outside. "It was the man who killed Karou…" Kenshin said darkly. "Oi! Well why are you taking him inside? Kill him! Like he did to Karou!" Shura said, frantically grasping his arm. "He says he has information for us… We must see what it is." Kenshin said, stepping inside the dojo.

          "Well fine, I will make some tea, maybe he will talk faster if he drinks it…" Shura said making her way to the kitchen. * I must find a way to dispose of him before he gives me away! * Shura thought as she mixed something into Katsgi's tea. "Miss Shura he is waking! Why don't you bring that tea into here!" Kenshin yelled from the next room.

          "Coming!" Shura ran into the room. "I must tell you…" Katsgi said weakly. "Here have him drink this!" Shura said, practically forcing it down Katsgi's throat. "You! … Well no matter, Karou is alive, well at least I didn't kill her… she's in the woods. She!" Katsgi pointed at Shura before taking his last breath. "Oh my, he's dead!" Megumi gasped. "Dispose of the body Sanosuke! Hurry!" Shura cried.

Kenshin just sat there speechless. * Karou, my Karou is alive! * "Kenshin, are you ok?" Megumi asked. "Of course he isn't! That killer just came in here and lied to us! We saw the blood soaked hair tie!" Shura yelled. "So? Maybe Karou is alive! We have to have some kind of hope!" Sano said. "Hey look!" Megumi said reaching down and touching a knife wound in Katsgi's side. "What is that from?"

          "I don't know Sano, it looks like it was made a day or so ago…" Megumi said, analyzing the wound. "So, someone was also trying to silence Katsgi?" Kenshin said standing up. "NO! I mean he probably got into a fight, with another assassin… I just ahhh… don't want you guys to get hurt." Shura said. * I wonder if it was the person who referred me to Katsgi, did he do this to him? Naw… *

Kenshin watched Shura closely, * She's hiding something, that she is… * "Wait! Yahiko! He'll find her, if she's still alive that she will!" Kenshin cried happily as he stood up. "Yeah, or else we'll never see him again!" Sano said. "Way to lighten the mood, Rooster head!" Megumi said, swatting him in the head. "Well then we must go help Yahiko look for her!" Kenshin cried, turning slightly to see Shura's reaction.

          "NO! I mean you guys have to keep the dojo up and running, and you Megumi you have patients, I'll go." Shura cried, trying to cover her folly. "Are you sure Miss Shura?" Kenshin asked in mock amazement. "Yes! I'll go! I'm leaving right now!" Shura grabbed her stuff, and was about out the door, when she ran back and kissed Kenshin on the lips. "Ugh!" Kenshin cried as soon as she was out the door. "I thought you liked Shura, Kenshin, you pay an awful lot of attention to her." Megumi interjected.

          "No, I never like her, as to marry. Now I think Miss Shura is up to something, we have to follow her ok?" Kenshin asked. "Ok? But why? What seems suspicious?" Sano asked. "Well, did you see how fast she poured that tea down Katsgi's throat? And immediately after he died, and pointed at her. Then she didn't want _us _to look for Karou, she'd rather go herself…" Kenshin explained. "Yeah? Maybe she is really concerned?" Sano asked.

          "No, she didn't even seem that eager to look for Karou…" Megumi trailed. "I also remember she begged me to go with her on a picnic the day Karou disappeared. "That little bitch! Just wait until I get my hands on her!" Megumi yelled. "Yeah! Come on, let's get a move on!" Sano cried.

~With Karou~ 

          "Oi? Where am I? Ahh! I can't move!" Karou whimpered, as she lay on the ground. She looked around, the heavy foliage blocked her view of the sky. * Where am I all I remember is- * "Katsgi! He didn't kill me… But he left me here, dear man, if his employer… wait! He told me who paid him to do this!" * Shura! You bitch! When I'm able to I will.. * Karou slumped over, exhausted. 

Just as she fell, Yahiko came around the corner. He had been looking for Karou, for quite some time. "Karou! Karou! Oh no! I need someone to help me!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So? Was it ok? Oh as for questions I think I only got one, and the answer is: Yahiko didn't want to believe karou was dead, that's why he went looking for her. 


	10. Survival

Hey I haven't reviewed in 4-ever! I know I am so sorry! And you guys reviewed so much on the last one! Well thanks, I'm gonna try to make this one long ok?

Flitwick: I know we don't own this… But do YOU? @_@

Chp 9 Survival…

          "Karou! Karou wake up!" Yahiko cried, shaking her roughly. 

"Mmmm?" Karou groaned.

"Karou! Karou! You're awake! Now we can go back to the dojo! Everyone will be so happy!" Yahiko got up and danced around, clapping his hands.

"You mean you all didn't forget about me?" Karou sighed happily.

"Oh! I didn't. Megumi and Sano were so worried. Not Kenshin though, all he cared about was dumb Shura!" Yahiko stated. Karou started crying, but the action was too much, and she ended up coughing.

"No, I don't need help, Kenshin likes Shura then?" Karou asked, struggling to get into a sitting position, but failing. She then tried to wipe the sweat off here brow, but failed at that as well.

"Well I don't know if he likes her, but they are together a lot… Karou you're not strong enough to go back to the dojo, are you?" Yahiko questioned, as he used his gi to wipe the sweat from her. Karou shook her head weakly. "Well then I guess I will nurse you back to health! It's the best thing to do, since you've done it for me so many times.

~At the dojo~

"Ok, now miss Shura has been gone for about an hour, so we will follow her now." Kenshin said as he walked off. Sano and Megumi nodded and went as well. They crept through the forest silently, carefully because they did not want to lose this one last chance. 

"Shhhh, I hear something!" Sano whispered. Sure enough there was Shura. "What the hell is she doing?" Sano whispered in disbelief. Shura was lying on the ground, holding a strip of something under her nose. They all crept in to get a better view. 

"OMG! Kenshin it's your hair!" Megumi whispered. Kenshin looked on at the scene in shock. Not only was she smelling his hair, she was also half naked form the waist down, and doing other 'stuff'.

"Do you think that is why she is doing all this to miss Karou?" Kenshin asked dumbly. 

"Well it must be, other wise why else would she be… would she be…" Sano couldn't finish is sentence. 

"Sanosuke! You hentai! Stop looking at her!" Megumi said, slapping Sano.

"Ow! Fox! You know I only have eyes for you!" Sano said rubbing the lump that had already formed. Kenshin just sat down with his eyes closed. * This is exactly why I can't be with ms. Karou! As soon as we find her and find out if she is ok… I'm leaving * Kenshin that with a grimace. 

"Oi! Ken-san? Are you feeling alright?" Megumi asked kneeling by the stunned Kenshin. 

"Yes miss Megumi, I just am resting, while Shura finishes…" He said with a grimace. After about 30 minutes of moaning and groaning, Shura got up and continued her hunt…

~The forest~

"Here Karou, eat this." Yahiko held up a badly scorched fish. Karou weakly shook her head. "You've got to! How else are you going to survive if you don't eat!" 

"Yahiko… I have been punched and kicked in the stomach, plus my stomach has shrunken from lack of use. Could I just eat some berries?" Karou pleaded, Yahiko opened his mouth to answer, when a voice sounded.

"NO! You may not eat another thing for as long as you live! Which will be over in a short while now that I am here!" Shura laughed. Kenshin, Megumi and Sano were nowhere to be found.

~What happened~

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" Megumi screamed, before Sano could cover her mouth. 

"Shhhhh, Fox, now what happened?" Sano chided.

"My Leg! I fell, but my leg got caught in the foliage, and I think I broke it!" Megumi gasped. Megumi's leg was indeed twisted in an odd angle. Sanosuke ran over to Kenshin. 

"Kenshin! Megumi's hurt! We have to at least brace her leg, you know set it?" Sano said worriedly. "It's going to be ok Fox, Kenshin will set it for you. Shhh, come on Fox, don't cry… please?" Sano pleaded with the sobbing Megumi. Kenshin looked towards where Shura had headed off, but just sighed as he went to work on Megumi.

~Forest~

"Shura! Get away from here… Or did you bring Kenshin here to help Karou?" Yahiko shouted.

"Foolish boy, I did not want to kill you, but since you're a witness you'll just have to go!" Shura said as she swung down from the tree, drawing her weapons.

"Shura! WHY!!!! Why do you hate me so?" Karou sobbed form her useless position on the ground.

"Why? WHY! You ask me WHY! If not for you Kenshin would be mine! He would grow to love me! As long as you live his heart will be yours! AND I CAN NOT STAND FOR IT!" Shura yelled as she charged at Karou. Yahiko rammed into her, setting her off track. "Why you miserable street rat! How dare you get in my way?" Shura launched herself at Yahiko, who was barely dodging her attacks.

"ENOUGH!" Kenshin yelled, bursting through the trees. "Shura! Step away from Yahiko! This instant!" Shura scrambled away from the chibi, and looked at Kenshin like a doggie that just peed on the rug.

"Kenshin onegai! Onegai! I did it for you my love!" Shura pleaded on her knees. Kenshin looked down on her with disgust. Then he tenderly looked at Karou.

"Miss Karou? Are you alright?" Kenshin said kneeling by her.

"Oh! Kenshin you've saved me again! Thank you so much!" Karou whispered as she kissed his hand softly. Kenshin recoiled at the touch, a look of surprise shown on his face. Karou turned away, tears streaming down her face in shame, much like Shura.

"Uh… Come on let's get the little miss home, and the bitch in jail." Sano said breaking the silence. Everyone nodded wearily, and Kenshin picked up the inanimate Karou and started walking to the dojo.

* He doesn't care! At least not like that… * A tear shined for a second, before hitting the ground.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So? I wanna know was it loooooonnnnnngggggg enough? Geez this stuff is getting thick in it ya? So please Review I got to know what you think, so I can write accordingly… well look forward to yous guys replies! Tee-hee lol! ;p


	11. Leaving?

Hi, I know, I mean and stupid and rude… But at least I'm posting now, I've been away, and now I am almost certainly failing physics… so what ya gonna do?

Flitwick: I am here to announce the arrival of a new muse, to work alongside Great Flitwick the Elf! Introducing Rashger the Tiger!!!

Rashger: Yes here I am, I am also happy to announce that is was me in charge of destroying the writers block!!! *grins*

Disclaimer: yadda yadda, yeah…

CHP 10 Leaving?

          Kaoru wept silently as Kenshin carried her to the dojo. Sanosuke half carried half dragged the shamed Shura. Kaoru unable to stay awake during the long journey fell asleep. 

          "See Kenshin! I told you she was alive!" Yahiko said happily. 

          "Yes Yahiko-kun and thank you for taking care of Miss Kaoru." Kenshin smiled. 

          "You know she got real sad when I told her about you spending time with Shura."

          "Oh?"

          "Yeah, Kenshin I know I'm a kid, but I also know that you two have feelings for each other!"

          "Ya-"

          "Wait! I'm not finished! I hear her cry, like every night! I know it is because of you! You act all perfect, like a saint. But then you steal Kaoru's heart and break it? No Kenshin, that's not fair!" Yahiko yelled * Maybe he's right, but Kaoru my angel, your so pure, and I'm not… * Kenshin sighed as he looked down at Kaoru.

          "Sano, I am going to put Miss Kaoru in my room, so that I can keep an eye on her." He shouted back to Sano. "Oh, ok… Kenshin, uh what should I do with Shura?" 

          "We'll question her, so keep an eye on her as well." Kenshin answered. When he got to his room, he laid Kaoru on his futon. Kaoru turned over and mumbled 'Kenshin' before sleeping peacefully once more. "Miss Kaoru" Kenshin said as he brushed ebony locks from her face.

          "Come on Kenshin, we have to question Shura!" Yahiko said.

          "Ok, coming that I am!" Kenshin called. He placed a small kiss on Kaoru's cheek, before leaving. 

~In the main dojo~ 

          "Shura! Look at me! Why did you do that to Missy?" Sano questioned.

          " I told you Sanosuke, I love Kenshin."

          "That can't be _the_ only reason…" Megumi reasoned. 

          "Ok, ok … some guy told me, that if I wanted to get rid of Kaoru, to hire a guy named Katsgi. Now that's all I know… Kill me… please." 

          "No Miss Shura, we will not kill you, that we won't." Kenshin said, stepping into the room.

          "See Kenshin, even after all this, you still call me miss! That is why I love you, yet you love no one! I could've sworn you loved Kaoru… I guess you do, as one loves a sibling." Shura muttered. 

          "You know nothing of what I think of people! What I think of you! Miss Shura how could you hurt Miss Kaoru! She's done nothing to you but be kind!" Kenshin yelled.

          "Whoa! Whoa Kenshin. If Kaoru heard you carrying on like this, she would be very upset, just go easy ok?" Sano said. Kenshin nodded, before sitting down. 

          "Well if you do love her, then I want my life to end!" Shura glared at the two men.

          "We're not killing anyone, you're going with Saito." Sano said. Just then Saito walked into the dojo and carted Shura away.

          "How does he always just show up like that? It's creepy!" Sano fell over (anime style J) 

          " I just hope everything can return to normal… Sano?"

          "Yes Kenshin?"

          "Please take care of miss Kaoru."

          "You're not thinking about leaving are you?"

          "I have to."

          "No you don't! and if you do, you'll just kill Kaoru anyway! I know this is about her!"

          "You know nothing! I can't bear to go through it all again! … Tomoe!" Kenshin fell to his knees sobbing. .

          "What happened to Tomoe wasn't your fault sir Ken, please don't leave us…" Megumi said walking through the door. 

          "But… I can't! … I don't know!" Kenshin cradled his head. 

          "Kenshin, you've got to go see Kaoru! No matter how many times I call her a busu, or criticize her cooking, she won't say anything! Something is wrong." Yahiko yelled. Kenshin nodded and stood.

          "You better not leave Rurouni! If you hurt Kaoru like this, I will hunt you down … and make you PAY!" Sano growled. Kenshin slowly made his way to Kaoru's room. * I love her, oh kami how I do, but I can't hurt her! * He slid the panel open.

          "Yahiko?" Kaoru questioned weakly.

          "No, miss Kaoru, I came to see you." Kenshin knelt near her.

          "Oh Kenshin! I'm so happy to see you!" She smiled, before going into a coughing fit.

          "You need to eat, that you do. Here let me help you." Kenshin slowly spooned the soup into Kaoru's mouth.

          "Thank you." She sighed as she struggled to keep her head up.

          "Here, lean against me." Kenshin said as he placed her in his lap, an allowed her head to rest on his chest. 

          "Wait Kenshin"

          "Yes Miss Kaoru?"

          "I want you to know, even if it means nothing to you… I love you so much!" Kaoru said as tears welled in her eyes.

"Kaoru I love you too, I just don't want to put you in anymore danger!" Kenshin clutched her tightly.

"Kenshin, I want to be with you! I can't live without you, don't you understand?!" she cried. "Shhh…. We'll work through this, everything will be ok."

"You mean it? You won't leave me?" Kaoru pleaded. 

"Miss Kaoru, I don't want to see you die…."

"B-but Ken…shin I won't be able to live, if you are not here with me, even if you love me only as a friend, please stay!" Tears flowed down her cheeks. 

 "Miss Kaoru, I will stay with you forever, if it will make you happy, but promise me, just promise me…" Kenshin stopped.

"That you will not leave me either!"

"Never, Kenshin never!" Kaoru hugged him tightly.  * I love you Miss Kaoru* Kenshin's heart screamed what he could not say. * He never said he loved me more than a friend * Kaoru thought sadly. 

"Oh Kenshin, Katsgi had children, an little girl and boy!" Kaoru cried.

"They have a mother, that they do." Kenshin soothed.

"Their mother is dead!  Kenshin they live in Kyoto. We have to get them!"

"We'll send word to miss Misao, she can take care of them until you are well enough o travel ok?"  They made arrangements for Tulie and Katai to stay with Misao for a week or two. Sano popped his head in the room. 

"So you two lovebirds kiss and make up?" Sano laughed, "Don't be silly Sano! Kenshin loves me as a friend, he'd never want to kiss me!" Kaoru said indignantly. Sano watched surprised as Kenshin turned Kaoru's face around, and kissed her full on the lips. "Oh, Miss Kaoru, I forgot to ask, will you marry me?" 

"Yes Kenshin yes!" Kaoru cried happily. 


	12. an

A/n: Sorry all! I am currently in college and broke, which is why I do not have the internet, and yes I am posting this from school. I am sorry I barely have time to write this, but rest assured I am handwriting all the next chaps to the stories you know and love. I am also moving to CO and will have access to the 'net there peace! Hopefully new chappies will be out around December... again SORRY!!!!!

Kenshin-Gotenks


	13. Wedding Bliss

Kaoru loves Kenshin, final chapter. Damn I took so long to finally put this out, and for this I am sorry I never meant for it to take so long, but this was my most popular fic, and I felt bad ending it, that was my writers block… so sorry.

Flit: Yeah we don't own it… I am sorry too as a muse I have failed…

Lemon warning K/K

START! Final Chapter, Wedding Bliss

"Kaoru, since you are getting married, it is my duty to tell you what to expect." Megumi said sitting next to Kaoru on the futon.

"Megumi-dono is this really necessary? I love Kenshin, that's all I need to know."

"Ah, Kaoru, so naïve, just let this book show you what I mean." Megumi winked. "What is this book from?" Kaoru asked, pointing at the strange dialogue.

"Oh don't worry; you only need to see the pictures, see I borrowed this from Sano. He picked it up from a buddy from America. You'll see, it's very interesting. Let's go to your room to check it out." Megumi winked. Kaoru looked puzzled, but led the way to her room. Megumi put a chair against the door, so that no one would come in.

"Ok Kaoru, you can look at one." Kaoru looked at her warily, but looked anyway.

"Ewww Megumi! This girl is naked, and there is a guy in the room with her! Why am I looking at this?" Kaoru shrieked.

"Oh come on, quit your whining and just look at all the pictures, then at least you'll be ready for your time with _sir _Ken." Megumi laughed. Kaoru just ignored her and began to flip through the pages, her eyes got wide as some of the images were too vivid. Finally she shakily dropped the magazine to the floor.

"You uh say Sano had this? I don't think I want to put _that _in my mouth, or anywhere else!" Kaoru gasped.

"Awww poor little Kaoru, don't worry it's not nearly as bad as it looks. As for the mouth thing, maybe you'll like it, maybe you won't. Oh, I have a little tip for you, the first time will hurt, but after you'll get used to it, and maybe it'll feel good, real good." Megumi smiled at Kaoru's expression of disbelief.

"Megumi-san you sound as if you know of this first hand!" Kaoru gasped.

"Hey I never pretended to be a sweet innocent girl like you, and I know you know a little bit about marriage customs, so don't act all high and mighty because I'm not perfect ok?"

"Sorry Megumi, I do know about marriage customs, but I thought that you get carried, and laid on a futon, and then you sleep on that same futon, and kiss. I had no idea it involved all this, I am going to blush bright red when I see Kenshin again! At least it's a couple days until the wedding."

"Oh koi anata my Kaoru-San, I'm back from the market!" Kenshin called. Kaoru squeaked and tried to hid the magazine, but before it went all the way under the futon Kenshin walked in. He smiled and sat next to Kaoru, Megumi snickered behind her hand as Ken was right near the magazine.

"Miss Megumi, would you excuse us for a moment?" Kenshin said pleasantly. Megumi nodded and got up, she needed to see where the Tori-atama had gotten to. Kenshin reached over and grabbed Kaoru's hand, pulling her close to him. He hugged her gently.

"I can't wait koishii, I want to make you mine, and I want us to spend forever together. Never have I loved someone as much as you. Let's get married as soon as possible!" Kenshin declared, giving her a sweet and loving kiss.

"Of course Kenshin, nothing would make me happier…" Kaoru blushed; she could not imagine doing half the things in that magazine. It was then that Kenshin's hand brushed over the said object, he glanced down and raised an eyebrow. He picked it up and scanned the contents.

"Koi? I had no idea you wanted to do this uh… stuff…" Kenshin was slightly embarrassed.

"You don't understand Megumi said I have to learn! About what to do on a wedding night. Because I- well I don't know how. I want to make you happy Kenshin, like you have me." Kaoru said blushing madly.

"Megumi and her baka ideas!" Kenshin sighed but took Kaoru's hands, "For once I agree with her, I know what to do, but it has been years… Why don't we read it together?" Kaoru blushed but nodded, sitting in her koi's lap. Megumi chuckled from behind the door, she had wanted to find Sano, but this conversation was very entertaining.

"You are too nosey, leave them be!" Yahiko said indignantly. Megumi glared before leaving to find Sano. The Wedding

The wedding was held near the Kamiya Dojo, and had a small group of friends attending. Misao and Aoshi had come and brought Katsgi's children. The daughter was a flower girl and Yahiko and the boy ring bearers. Kaoru came out in a creamy white Kimono that showed her shoulders, she wore nothing on her face except the blush of a virgin bride. Kenshin beamed proudly as she was at her side. The vows were said and the ceremony was over, the bouquet was tossed by weirdly enough ripped in half by Megumi and Misao. Kaoru could not hide her blush as the night came swiftly. She and Kenshin had talked about what would happen and it was a frightening yet alluring thought. When the time came Kenshin took her hand tenderly.

"Are you ready for what is ahead anata? I love you, that I do; and I always want you by my side. So if you do not want to do anything than sleep I am fine with that." Kenshin smiled warmly.

"Kenshin I am ready, more then anything I want to be yours… fully!" Kaoru said a bit shyly as they walked to Kenshin's (well their) room. On the futon lay blossoms, scattered so that the scent filled your senses, candles burned low, almost out. Kenshin untied Kaoru's obi and let it fall. Tracing his fingers across her shoulders he let the material drop. Kaoru shivered as cool air washed over her, this was the first time a man had seen her fully naked. Kenshin made a sharp intake of breath that was what she was, breathtaking. He guided her hands to his ceremonial Hakama and urged her to let it fall. Kaoru did so shakily, not from fear, but excitement. She trailed her fingers down his chest in wonder, so nice, she thought. Kenshin groaned as her fingers made there way to his Hakama bottom, she teasingly pulled at the knots.

"Oh, anata this is killing me! I must have you now!" Kenshin cried, capturing Kaoru's mouth in a searing kiss, Kaoru felt her knees go weak as she dropped to the floor, pulling Kenshin with her. Kenshin removed his and Kaoru's wrapping tossing it aside. His thumbs brushed over the aroused tip of nipples, dipping his tongue here and there. Kaoru arched up, she had never felt this sort of pleasure before, Kenshin stopped suddenly.

"W-why, Kenshin please more…" Kaoru softly begged.

"Kaoru look at me. I have drunken in your beauty, but have you seen me? As I am to you forever, your loving husband, your anata?" Kenshin said gently. Kaoru's eyes met with his face first, then to his neck… ever so slowly to his chest then. Her eyes grew wide as she saw Kenshin, quivering in need for her, and only here, she reached out and lightly gripped it.

"Uh! No, not any of that now my koishii, we can do that later. I need you, my Kaoru-Chan…" Kenshin murmured before taking her lips and positioning himself above her. "It will hurt, but I promise to make it better." Kenshin thrust forward, and Kaoru's mouth opened in a silent scream, Kenshin hushed her by kissing her once more, brushing the tears from her beautiful face. She soon quieted and motioned for him to continue. Kenshin bit back a moan as he slid in and out easily, wringing cries of pleasure from Kaoru's lips. He pulled her up so that he could gaze into her eyes, pulling back slowly and slamming into her without abandon. It wrought more pleasure from Kaoru as she became louder still, sobbing into Kenshin's mouth.

With one final push he sent Kaoru over the edge, the passion was so mush that Kaoru swore she saw stars, Kenshin gasped and spilt his seed as Kaoru's slick walls tightened around him. Howling Kaoru's name he collapsed. In the distance the calming sound of Cicada's could be heard. Kaoru sighed and leaned her head against Kenshin's shoulder. _I'll love you forever my one and only true love. _The two thought as one, nestled in each other's arms.

-End, Done, Finito-

I can not believe it is over, but finally ne? Please send a review, even if it says how much you hate me! I haven't planned on doing a sequel, but if you want I will do. I have my own comp now so writing is easier. L wuv the reviewers and am soooo sorry!

Rashger: Oh please send a comment… please? Rawr… please?


End file.
